transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
DinoJERK
Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere '' From this high up, the curve of the Earth is visible, dominated by the North and South American continents. The Rockies and Andes flow into each other, forming the spine of both landmasses. To the north, summer strips the Arctic Ocean of its wintry coat of ice, while Antarctica remains stubbornly frozen year round. The impact of forest reclamation in South America is apparent even in these altitude-darkened skies. The grainy sprawl of white rooftops and blacktop streets marks the advance of the North American megalopolises, and spacecraft headed toward New York's and California's spaceports zoom past on their way to space. Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Dinobots are as smart as as a toaster." Snarl snorts, "Me Snarl tink you need a face smooshin." Runamuck says, "Me Aftmuncher tink I a Dinoaft!" Snarl snorts and roars, "Me Snarl say shut your face!" Runamuck mimics by emulating a sniff and fart. "Argh, me Fart say munch aft!" Snarl says, "Where stoopid Septicon!?" Runamuck says, "Me Fart know! Septicons is in the sewers." Runamuck says, "Do you know who the best Autobot ever was?" Snarl snorts. Runamuck says, "Optimus Prime. Because he died!" Snarl says, "Me Snarl no care about him Optimus Prime! Me Snarl just gonna crush you under tail!" Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. I don't let people munch my aft like that." Broadside says, "You would hate him to, if he locked you in a closet. :P" Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Hot Rod was the second best. He killed Prime!" Snarl says, "Me Snarl dont like hims either!" Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. And then he, like, became Rodimus Prime. He got promoted! Heh-heh. Not even Starscream was able to best Megatron like that." Snarl says, "But me Snarl...HATE YOU!" Runamuck says, "He-heh. I love you!" Snarl says, "Me Snarl den come find you!" Runamuck says, "Hahah. Dumb-bot, I am in the Argosy. Heh-heh. You can't find me!" Kup says, "The Argosy is a massive airship with no stealth capabilities. I can see it right now via satellite feed, lad, clear as a Gnorican Megalax." Snarl says, "Me Snarl destroy the airship, me Snarl den DESTROY YOU!" After taunting Snarl, Runamuck flies out of the Argosy to just hang out with the door opened. He plans on closing it the second he sees danger. "Heh-heh. I pissed off like a Dinobot!" ....What in the world is that dot coming up from the ground. It's too big to be anything human...and too small to be an attack ship of some kind. Though, as it gets closer and closer, the features become more defined. Then...the instance it is in range of sight, you can hear a voice. "mmmmmmMMMMEEE SNARL KILL YOU!!!!" "Heh-heh... CRUD!" Runamuck tries to close the door to the Argosy before the Dinobot gets close enough. Fortunately for Snarl, Runamuck is bad at closing doors and screws up enough that he runs away, leaving the door open. "Crud! Crud! Galvatron is going to kill me if Snarl gets in." Runamuck says, "Kup, call off your Dumbaft. He shouldn't like be too close to the Argosy. He might, like, get caught in the engines... Yeah!" Kup says, "Well Runamuck, I'd like to, really." Runamuck says, "Crud! Like Crud! Big stinking Crud! Dinobot outside. Help?" Kup says, "But you know those Dinobots. I'm afraid the only way to get rid of him is to chase him off with your... your wit." Cargo and Launch Bay - Argosy ''The dirtiest and busiest part of an otherwise clean ship, the smell of old engine oil and metal dampened by clouds permeates this large bay. Seeker patrols and all manner of Decepticon aircraft scream past on their way to raid. Anyone returning with spoils of war had better move quickly to the rear to avoid collisions or backing up traffic. A massive set of moving doors divides the cargo hold from the runways, along with smaller access hatches for personnel. There are a few crane-arms attached to the ceiling on rails to assist in moving heavier items. Along one side wall are several mobile platforms which hover when in use, for the loading and unloading of cargo. A railed catwalk extends around the cargo bay's walls, granting access to the ship's corridors and ladders down to the lower level of the hold. On the opposite wall are large doors that lead to the access ramps in the belly of the airbase. Snarl roars and he latches right onto the side of the latch, and rushes right into the base. Though Runamuck lucks out that he's so quick, being that Dinos by nature are slow mother glitches. "Me Snarl kill!!!" He roars, and swings his energo-sword wildly about. The blade sinking deep into the walls of the Argosy. "You face me Snarl, you die by me Snarl!!" Runamuck is hiding behind some crates, "Crud... crud... crud... He's like going to kill me." "Heh-heh." "Wait, this isn't funny." The Battlechanger keeps muttering random things over and over again. "Galvatron better come soon..." Snarl begins to kick random devices about, and fire lasers deeper into the base. "Me Snarl find you!!!" He bellows, causing an echo in the hallway. The warning klaxons begin to sound, as damage is beginning to get quite extensive. Though, there's a Dinobot loose in the place, so you could only imagine what's going on. Regardless of the warnings, the Dinobot continues to go postal on anything in his way. Be it inanimate or animate. "You Septicon come out!" Multiple gumbies seeking glory try to jump Snarl, but...that doesn't end too pretty. Even one in particular stands up. "You shall not pass!" He says, stomping his foot down. Though, he is then batted by the blunt side of Snarl's sword right through a wall. "Heh-heh... Where am I?" Runamuck knocks over some crates, hoping to have put them on top Snarl. Instead he gets Eruption, a Decepticon gumby, with the falling crates. "Doube crud! Galvatron's gonna be mad!" Finally, Runamuck jumps on top of the knocked over crates and holds up his friction rifle and takes aim at Snarl. "Heh-heh. Lord Galvatron is on his way and he's going to destroy you. Heh-heh. After he destroys you, you will spend forever with Optimus Prime... So leave now!" He pulls the trigger, "Heh-heh!" Snarl narrows his optics, till they are nearly slits. "You dat Septicon!" He begins his terror march up towards Runamuck, smashing anything that gets in his way. "Me SMOOSH!!!" He roars, and then literaly steps on some poor seeker Gumby. His blade gleams with energon power, giving off a brilliant light. That's when the fool opens fire....and Snarl looks at the tiny burn mark at his shoulder joint. For a moment, there is just a pause...nothing coming from the Dinobot. Though, he then goes into a frothing rage. "Me Snarl had enough!" That's when it happens...he transforms into his Stego mode, and begins to slam his tail EVERYWHERE! Runamuck decides to be evil and try to trick the rampaging dinobot as he leaps over rubble and lands somewhere safe; or something he thinks is safe. "Um, like Snarl is it? Don't you know I'm Runamuck. You're looking for Runabout, the other Decepticon Battlecharger. He's fighting with Springer right now. Heh-heh. I can see how you can get us confused. Leave now?" Snarl spins his tail about, and knocks anything that Runamuck is hiding behind. "Me Snarl no care, me Snarl smoosh Septicons!!!" With that, Snarl leans down and bites into Runamuck's foot. He proceeds to jerk his head, swinging the Decepticon everywhich way. While on top of that, Snarl is bashing the poor little guy into walls and other containers as he goes along. "Astreroid! You big--" Poor Runamuck was being swung back and forth so much that he couldn't even grab his weapons to fight back yet. "Lemmego!" He tries to grab on to something to anchor himself on to. . . BUT FAILS! Runamuck says, "Galvaaaaaaaaaaaatrrron! Help!" Snarl continues to swing Runamuck about for a second longer, before launching him up and swinging his tail into the Decepticon's falling form. Though, there is no quarter for the one who insulted the Dinobot. Gouts of flames begin to fly right towards the spot where Runamuck would have landed. The intensity of the fire isn't as potent as the other Dinos, but it's enough to cause the metal floor to become small pools of liquid. Though in that time, there are Gumbies piling up on the back of the Stegosaurus, having little to no effect. Snarl seems to have managed to work a number on poor Runamuck as his left foot seperates from his body. "Crud! Aftmuncher, you stole my foot!" He starts to use his hover capabilities, "Decepticons, open the hangar! We'll blow him out!" But the Decepticon gumbies fail to take commands from someone like Runamuck. Instead, they keep trying to rip open the swarmed Dinobot. Snarl begins to charge through the pile of Gumbies, running down some of the aircraft in his wake. "Me Snarl smoosh you all, me Snarl destroy dis stoopid place!" Snarl had gotten his revenge...and now, it was time to run up on hell of a repair bill for Galvatron. "Dis is for dat pie you Septicons never gave me Snarl!" He roars, remembering what Discord did to him at one point! Galvatron says, "Were you leaving the hangar bay door open again?" Runamuck hovers around and tries to grab the tip of Snarl's tail and drag him out. But yet, he's not strong enough. "Crud, Galvatron is going to be mad at this mess!" Runamuck says, "No! Snarl just emerged from the outside and wanted to fight me. I ran inside and he broke like in! I promise! Please help!" Runamuck says, "Oh thank you, Lord Merciful Purple Leader with the Orange Cannon That is Stuck on Your Arm and Must Hurt if You Itched Your Face..." Galvatron is roused from his work by Runamuck's alarm, that and the aircrews are complaining about a Dinobot on one of the flight decks. He strides irritably down the hallways and stairs until he reaches Flight Deck B and throws open the bulkhead door to the stairwell. "What is this Dinobot doing on my flight deck?" demands Galvatron. "I did not order a Dinobot!" Runamuck points at Snarl, "He... invited himself here! He flew in and decided to be all mean! And like smashy!" He really is afraid he will get cannoned right now. "Decepticons, close the hanger doors!" An easy task, since they gumbies never listened to his order to have them opened. "That's like right, Snarl... You are now trapped!" Galvatron gets a reply he probably didn't expect, a Gumby seeker is tossed right in his direction...just clawing hopelessly at the air, looking for something to catch him. Regardless if the seeker lands on Galvatron or not, Snarl just continues his rampage. "Destroy!!!" He roars, and runs through yet another aircraft. Though, his blue optics then turn towards Galvatron himself. There again is a brief pause, as Snarl actually considers his actions here. "Me Snarl...TRANSFORM!" With that, the Dinobot bursts into his robot mode, sending his little dogpile flying. "You Galvatron enemy, me Snarl destroy all ENEMIES!" With that, Snarl hefts his sword onto his shoulder, and begins to charge the Unicronian. Galvatron catches the poor gumby and slings him out of the way with uncanny strength- he slides across the floor and fetches up against a munitions tow cart with a clatter and a yelp. "You Snarl destroy? You Snarl will do no such thing! Oh, my dear boy!" Galvatron just stands there, laughing his head off merrily as he raises his right arm, cannon flaring to a brilliant orange glow. "You greatly overestimate your chances! Galvatron strikes Snarl with Fusion Cannon (standard output). Knowing either way that he will die for this surely, he tries to jump on the back of Snarl. "I got him! I got him!" He then gulps as the sound of a certain cannon strikes. He, too, takes some of the damage. "Galvatron, I can still fight!" His optics look slightly factured now and his paint job is messed up. Galvatron is no Optimus Prime, and if Runamuck wants to get in the way then Runamuck is going to have to think fast because Galvatron is certainly not going to check his fire. A coruscating purple beam of light slices out of the cannon barrel and slams into Snarl's heavy armor even as Runamuck is doing his best to clamber all over the Dinobot. Snarl roars and continues his charge, but....he falls right into the tyrant's cannon attack. The purple energy just ripping most of his shoulder armor right off, leaving nothing bult scorched metal and fried wiring. Snarl recoils, something a Dinobot RARELY has to do. "OW! Dat hurt me Snarl. ME SNARL HURT YOU TOOS!" That's when the battlecharge jumps on his back. Snarl reaches back and rips the tiny Decepticon off, and lifts him up above his head. "Me Snarl show you! ME SHOW YOU!" He then tosses Runamuck right at the Decepticon commander. Snarl misses Galvatron with his Pretender toss! attack. Galvatron catches Runamuck just like he did with the seeker earlier, cocks him back over one shoulder and hurls him right back at Snarl! "No, Snarl, it is YOU who will be shown... to the door!" Poor Runamuck.Galvatron strikes Snarl with Runamuck Return!. While flying through the air without any form, Runamuck pulls out his amazing Death Crystal, but instead is tossed right back at the Dinobot. Slam! Poor Runamuck will be in pain for many cycles. Snarl is again sent sliding back, as Runamuck is slammed right into him by Galvatron. "Ow!" He yelps out in pain. Truely, even the Dinobot is in over his head here. "Me Snarl not take dis, me Snarl am gonna slag you goods!" With that, Snarl falls forward as he transforms into his Stegosaurus mode. His tail slams down, as his fins begin to light up. He draws in any source of solar power possible, and then he begins to charge Galvatron. "Me Snarl say you die!!!" Thats when the tail is thrown at Galvatron, with all the force the Dinobot could muster. Snarl strikes Galvatron with SOLAR POWER TAIL!!!. Runamuck pushes himself up and aims his gun at Snarl. "Bwahahahah! Finally I can get you!" He has fluids from his own injuries all over, and some oil has built up from the leaks. He pulls his trigger of the amazing Death Crystal at Snarl. You strike Snarl with Death Crystal Gun. Runamuck says, "BWahahah. I bet that did nothing." Galvatron is thagomized right into a wall as Snarl finally catches him a good one with his charge and sudden turn. "Ungh! That's it- I've had quite enough of this nonsense!" With a pointed look towards Runamuck, who must have been behind all this, Galvatron picks himself up, dusts himself off, and tries to pick up Snarl to pitch him off the end of the runway! Galvatron strikes Snarl with Bombs Away! Snarl is now picked up by the mighty Galvatron. "You Galvatron stronger den me Snarl taut!" He admits, but has no time to think about it. His garantuan aft is now tossed off the runway, and is free falling back towards the ground. Fortunately, the Decepticons lucked out that Snarl can't fly in his Dinomode. Galvatron watches Snarl plummet out of sight. "Ironic, perhaps, that while we often forget that we can fly when thrown from a great height... the same seems to apply to Autobots who are granted the power of flight," he remarks to Runamuck as he looks down. Runamuck looks up at Galvatron, "Thank you, my liege! We have beaten that filthy monster!" He picks himself up and looks at all the damage around him. "So, I think we need better walls and guards?" He smiles and his mouth is visible due to his mouth plate being lost during the combat. "Please don't kill me!" Galvatron rounds on Runamuck with a grim expression. "Now what did you do to provoke that thing? I know very well that Dinobots, violent brutes that they may be, are fundamentally lazy and don't go looking for trouble unless trouble comes to them." "And YOU," adds Galvatron, poking Runamuck in the chest with one finger, "are trouble." "Heheh-heheh. I am trouble? Wait," pauses Runamuck, "All I said was that Dinobots are as smart as toasters. And he kept getting annoyed. I was just harassing on the emergency channels." He smiles, "I found out that he hates Rodimus Prime as well. Heh, like maybe we can get him to join us?" He gives Galvatron a really big crin, with his face all banged up. Galvatron flicks Runamuck on the forehead dismissively and goes to right an overturned fuel truck. "Foolish. But not entirely misguided. You should know that the Dinobots will never join us. The most we can hope for, short of killing them- and they're remarkably difficult to kill- is that they may stay out of Autobot business for long enough after a defeat that we won't have to see them again for a time." Galvatron knows in his heart of hearts that even shooting a hole through Snarl and throwing him out of an aircraft from 40,000 feet is only going to injure him badly, at best. Runamuck begins to try and clean up the mess along with the other gumbies. He tries to keep out of trouble... for now.